Bustamante
基本資料 right *姓名： Francisco Bustamante(法蘭西司科 巴斯塔曼提) *生日： 1963/12/29 *綽號： Django(又被台灣網友俗稱為星期一) *出生地：Tarlac,菲律賓 *居住地：德國（已取得雙國籍） *戰績： **2003 Joss NE 9-Ball Tour Stop #18 **2003 Joss NE 9-Ball Tour Stop #17 **2002 Gabriels Las Vegas Invitational **2002 Peninsula 9-Ball Open **2002 Sudden Death 7-Ball（七號球驟死賽） **2002 Japan Open Champion **2002 Motolite 9-Ball Challenge Champion **2002 IBC Tour Stop 2 Champion **2001 World Pool Masters Champion **2001 Turning Stone Casino Classic II Champion **2001 Joss Northeast Tour Stop 2 **2000 1st Motolite International 9-Ball Championships **1999 Champion of the Champions **1999 Tulsa 9-Ball Championships **Riviera Pro 8-Ball Open **1998 Tulsa 9-Ball Championships **1998 Camel Pro Billiards Series Championships **1998 Sands Regency Open 28 **1998 Player of the Year **1994-96 German Masters **1993 Bicycle Club Pro Championship **World Team Championship (Team Philippines) **1992 Japan Open（日本公開賽） **1991 Munich Masters **1991 Japanese 9-Ball Championship **1991 German 9-Ball Championship **1990 Brunswick Munich Masters **1990 German 9-Ball Championship 簡介 thumb|136px|Bustamante Although this pool warrior roams on the green pastures in Germany, he is undoubtedly Filipino when he mercilessly operates in the pool table. And when he sits down with Reyes and Luat, he goes even closer to his home Pampanga as they seem to lock the bond among themselves in the very unique Kapampangan dialect that they speak in. Django feels that he is a Champion, but he knows that he is not an Efren. Nevertheless, come tournament time, the heart of this World Champion will not be intimidated by anybody, including his Compadreng Efren. Outside the pool hall, Django maintains an aura of his stature - silent and dignified, but not arrogant at all. He goes around in nice collared t-shirts neatly tucked in blue jeans over shiny leather shoes. A closer view will let you see Django breaking into laughter that is visibly happier than its audio volume. His innate self-confidence is what had brought him to far Germany as a teaching pro in 1989. After constantly wrestling with Antonio Lining, the late "Bicol Bata", Victor Arpilleda, brothers Totoy and Pepito Dacer, Snookie Villanueva, Florencio Bañar, and Romy "Salamin" Del Rosario, and Edgar Acaba one of the most contested turfs in Metro Manila - Farmer's Cubao, Django decided to start his quest to conquer the world with his patented break and cunning precision. After two years in Europe, Django captured his first, and to him, one of his most memorable tournaments, the Munich Masters against Mike Lebron. Since then, he has enjoyed life to the fullest doing what he enjoys most - playing pool. This Christmas break brought him back to Manila for a vacation and he just cannot keep away from the pool hall. Occasionally, he goes to see a movie. Django goes out brisk walking twice a week for physical fitness. His practice is playing money games in between tournaments. For him, what is important is to get enough sleep before a tournament. Even if Django is very close to Efren exposing him to the secrets of Efren,he has maintained his own style. As he starts his game with an awesome break, his presence is initially intimidating. But like his flawless game, Django blends fame and personality to an admirable consistency. Just do not be fooled by his humble ways because he will cut you down mercilessly in the pool table. Category:菲律賓選手